Mission: Get Me Out Of Space
by GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222
Summary: Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper all are astronauts. What happens when they go on an emergency mission and find Bella Swan who was kidnapped and woke up on the ship?
1. Chapter 1

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Hello, Is Edward Cullen available?"

"Yes, he is speaking right now."

"Edward? This is NASA. We have a problem on a satellite just over Australia. We need to send you out on an emergency mission to the satellite and fix the problem. Is there a problem with that?" Wow! I love my job! I had found space interesting since I was a little boy and now I am living my dream of being an astronaut.

"No, Sir. In fact I'd be happy to help NASA in anyway. Should I be getting on my way now?"

"Yes, that would be great. We really need you! You are going to be accompanied by a Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, and Emmet Mcarty."

"Ok! Great! I am on my way now."

"Thank you for you assistance! Bye! I hope to see you soon. Oh! I almost forgot! Your instructors for the flight will be Esme Pett and Carlisle Cullen. Good day Mr. Mason."

"Good day, Sir," and with that I hung up.

*****

The NASA building was huge! I looked at in dumbfounded. This may sound crazy, but its just so beautiful! I laughed at how stupid that sounded.

"Are you Edward Mason?" a female voice asked me from behind.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked turning around to face a beautiful blonde woman. She wasn't at all my type though. YES! Edward Cullen has a type!

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and these guys here are our crew. Now if you will just follow us we can lead you to the space craft we shall be traveling on," she explained while shaking my extended hand.

I followed them for about five minutes before reaching a rather large space shuttle.

"Wow! This is amazing! It is large enough to hold near the same amount of volume as my Mother and Father's mansion!" I exclaimed amazed.

"Dork!" I heard the tall muscular one cough. I turned around and glared.

Emmet's POV

"Dork!" I coughed. I started laughing silently after I earned a glare from Edward. Don't get me wrong I love my job, but the way he spoke about the space ship made it sound like he was in love for the first time.

"Emmet! That was rude!" my girlfriend, Rosalie, scolded me.

"Sorry," I apologized, but he just ignored me.

"Edward, I would like you to meet everyone. Emmet, Alice, and Jasper," she said while pointing to who she was introducing.

"And I am Esme and this is Carlisle. We are your instructors and will be guiding you threw you mission in space," and unfamiliar voice chimed in from behind us. I turned and saw a woman with pale skin and caramel colored hair holding hands with a man who had blonde hair and pale skin too.

"Hello," we all greeted them at the same time, but my loud voice stood out above all the others.

"Are you all ready to bored the space craft?" we nodded.

"Marvelous. Go right on in and take your seats. Wait for further instructions before doing anything else. The time estimate until you will take off is twenty minutes. Good luck."

Bella's POV

I was walking outside at around 7:00 a.m. when suddenly someone came up from behind me and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was absolutely terrified. I was thrashing all around when something large and solid smacked my head and moments later I was deeply unconscious.

I have no idea when I woke up or where I was. I had tape across my mouth and I was tied up. Uh oh! Looks like I will be here for a while! Yikes! If I thought I was scared then man was I in for it when I heard someone speaking.

"Launch in 30 seconds." Launch? Launch? What did the person mean by launch? Oh god what did I get into now?!

"28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5" NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! I could only think of one thing that would need launching right now and that was a space ship!

"4

3

2" HELP!

"…..1….."

Then there was a really loud thundering sound and I flew backwards landing on something hard. The impact put me out cold….. again.

Thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews! I am so happy by the responses I'm getting! If you guys have any ideas for anything or advice let me know! Thanks bye! PS: I will have a new story out every week. I will also update on all my stories whenever I can! I have a lot of free time for the next few weeks including this week so I'm looking forward to writing my stories!

~~PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON~~


	2. Now What?

Bella's POV

I awoke to the sound of talking, but this time I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. I quickly looked around and found that I hit a bar before and the duck tape around my wrists was caught on it, so I pulled until (A/N: THIS IS A HAPPY MEMENT PAUSE) I broke free! My squeal was muffled by the tape around my mouth so I quickly ripped it off.

"Finally! I'm free!" sort of. I peered out of a small window in the far corner from where I was originally and gasped.

I was right! I am on a space ship! The only problem now is how do I get off the space ship?

I decided to keep walking in an attempt to find whoever else was on this thing, and I eventually ran into a metal door. I was in luck, though, because the voices seemed to originate from behind that door.

I pulled the door with a lot of muscle behind it until it flew open.

There were five people sitting in separate chairs; two girls and three boys. When they heard me enter it went silent and they all turned to stare at me with confused looks.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" a blonde female asked at the same time a very large male asked, "Guys I think an alien took form of a human and decided to hitch hike back to Earth with us."

"I'm not an alien. My name is Marie Jones and I was attacked and when I was waking up after being unconscious I was here," I said slowly. They all looked like I was some giant mutant animal/alien, so I added, "It would be nice if you could help me find my way home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi! I love all my readers! Your review really motivate me! I know this chapter was short! Sorry! The next one will be longer!


	3. IMPORTANT

Author's note: In chapter two, when Bella told them her name was Marie Jones, I put that on purpose, and the reason for that will be in later chapters, but for now you have to wait and see why she lied to them!


	4. CONTEST

Hey guys! I had an idea! LOL! I was thinking how about a contest?!

DESCRIPTION: Whoever can write the best One-shot about either; Bella and Edward knowing each other since birth, Them being enemies, or having any vampire/human/hybrid relationship, will be the winner.

HOW TO VOTE: To vote all you have to do is review when the Author's Note is posted saying to place in your vote, and that will be when I have all of the entries.

WHEN: you can send your one-shot anytime to me in a PM or Review. I don't have an ending date yet. I'm estimating around a week or two.

EXTRA INFO: If you have any questions PM me or Review!

Let me know if you are interested ASAP for you. Around four to five days to let me know.

~~~Press the green button if you are interested~~~


	5. Web of lies

Hey! I am back! Sorry I have been really busy and I will be for a while because I am working on some important stuff like:

I have to get me hair done,

Eyebrows done,

Headshot pic taken,

And I need an agent! As you can see I am working to be an actress I used to do commercials and stuff so idk I just love to do what I do! Anyways….. here is the next chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward POV

Wooaaaa! Back it up some! A girl woke up on a space craft?! WTF?! How likely is that?

"Marie Jones? What is the last thing you remember?" Jasper seemed to be the only calm one at the moment.

"I remember taking my dog for a walk and the next thing I knew someone attacked me. Shortly after that I was out cold."

"Ok. We can figure this out. In the meantime follow me," it was Alice this time.

Marie followed Alice out and we all waited until they were out of earshot to speak.

"What the Hell! How did we end up with a stowaway?"

"Do you think she is lying?"

"If she is lying it's probably a publicity stunt," I threw in.

"I don't know, but Edward, maybe we should get you to like gain her trust and figure her out or something?"

"Rosalie? Are you nuts? Why me anyways?"

"No I am not thank you very much. You are the only single guy on this thing! That's why!"

Should I? could I really do that to someone?

"No," my tone was firm.

"Yes you will because we are on a mission and it is our job just as much as yours to make sure nothing goes wrong. Take one for the team and quite being selfish!"

"You would be the one to know all about selfish!"

"You don't even know me!"

"I could say the same thing!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP! WE NEED TO BE RESONABLE!" Emmet stopped our bickering.

I took deep breaths waiting for someone to continue.

"Edward she's right. You have to do this. Not for you or for us, but for everyone. We have top secret stuff up here and we can't turn around now. We have at least a year with her here until we go back. No one will have a clue where she is on Earth because she isn't there. This is our only option and we are counting on you. Will you accept?"

I sighed. Well! When you put it like that I guess I have to say…

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Thank you" they all said simply just as Alice came back with a limp Marie in her arms.

"Help!" she yelled.

Bella's POV

I walked off silently following the small girl every step of the way.

We entered a small room filled with draws and cabinets.

"What is your name?" I whispered in my usual shy tone.

"Alice. Marie? Is this an act for information? Are you some spy?"

I was shocked! How could I do something like that?!

"NO!" I gasped.

"Alright I'll believe you. Can you please hand me your close so you can change into this?" she asked politely holding up a uniform similar to hers.

"Sure."

I handed her my clothes after changing and I heard Alice gasp from where she stood in the corner.

"How could you?!" she yelled and the next thing I knew a pixie knocked me out.

Alice POV

She had lied! There was I spying device inside her jacket! It was rigged! I ran over and hit her on the head with a lot of force and watched her body slump towards the ground.

I rushed with her in my arms back towards the others.

"Help!" I screamed. "She had a camera on her!"

Oh God! Why?!

"Alice! Stay calm!" Jasper's voice kept my sobs of fear quiet after they took her away. My high school friend. My best friend who I thought was dead. My best friend that I couldn't tell anyone about. My best friend; Isabella Marie Swan. The same girl I just punched unconscious.

Bella POV

I awoke in a small cell like room. Great I'm in jail! I thought.

"Ugh, what happened?" I wondered aloud.

"You were caught red handed," A voice answered.

I gasped in shock and spun around so fast everything was a blur.

"Who are you?"

"I think I should ask you that."

"My name is Be-Marie! I told you that!"

"Yeah I know what you told me. I'm Edward. Now tell me why did you spy come to spy on us?"

"You have it all wrong! Someone must have framed me! I am a victim! Not a suspect! Please you have to understand!"

"How do I believe someone who can't even tell me their real name?"

"My name is what I told you! Marie is my real name!"

"Yeah sure. Well, Marie you are staying here for a while so get used to it."

"How long is a while?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"At least a year."

"No! this can't be happening to me!"

"To be honest I would probably believe you if you told me your story. The truth and nothing but it."

After a really long amount of silence on my part after that he got up and began to walk away.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan," I mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HEY! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT! PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO REVIEW THEN YOU DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO READ. SO IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ MY STORY THEN I THINK YOU CAN AFFORD TO REVIEW! THANKS! PEACE OUT!


End file.
